$\dfrac{8}{2} - \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{24}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{24} - {1}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{23}{6}$